


The Color Blue

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Loki had never expected to have a soulmate.Sure the long, lightningbolt-like pattern that crawled across his neck, down his chest, and under one ear signified that one day he would meet someone with the same mark, but Loki had been anything but lucky his entire life.Until now.





	The Color Blue

Loki had never expected to have a soulmate. 

 

Sure the long, lightningbolt-like pattern that crawled across his neck, down his chest, and under one ear signified that one day he would meet someone with the same mark, but Loki had been anything but lucky his entire life.

 

Things had been better before Bruce. Back before his brother Thor met the doctor, the two of them felt a shared connection in not having found their soulmate yet, if they ever would at all. 

 

It didn’t happen often, but there were times where people born with a soulmate mark either never met or just didn’t have a soulmate and their mark became just a simple birthmark instead of the thing that connected two lives in every possible way. 

 

Loki had felt less alone when he wasn’t the only one without his soulmate, but then Thor met Bruce Banner and the markings on his brothers fist and up his arm lit up in all the colors of the rainbow before settling on a permanent golden-green color. 

 

Every time Thor visited Loki his mark was glowing just as brightly as it did the day he and Banner met, the brilliant golden-green a reminder of what Loki would never have. 

 

Until now.

 

The man before him, the one everyone referred to as Grandmaster, had the same exact mark as Loki. Across his neck, down his chest, and under one ear, the right ear to be precise. Even as far away as he was, Loki would recognize his own mark anywhere. 

 

He scarcely let himself believe it as he was ordered forwards. After so long, could it be? Could it really be?

 

The answer turned out to be yes, for as soon as Loki was close enough the mark on his body that had been dark for so long lit up with all the colors of the rainbow.

 

The Grandmaster, who was facing away from Loki as he was being brought forwards, froze when the dark pattern on his skin began to glow, and then turned around slowly.

 

And finally, finally, Loki got to see the face of his soulmate. 

 

He was handsome in a silver fox sort of way and he held himself with confidence. He was wearing robes of gold and blue which complemented the colors of his glowing soulmate mark quite nicely. 

 

In that moment Loki wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

 

The Grandmaster smiled at Loki, which made the tricksters stomach do a backflip. He really was incredibly attractive. Loki never thought he’d be thankful it took this long for him to find his soulmate, but that was proving to be just the case. 

 

He could have laughed at himself. Here he was, just now meeting his soulmate, and wanting nothing more than to kiss him silly before they had even spoken two words to each other. 

 

He briefly wondered if this was how Thor had felt upon meeting Bruce. 

 

Finally, the silence was broken. 

 

“My soulmate,” said the Grandmaster gently. “May I have your name?”

 

“Loki,” Loki managed to reply. “I’m Loki.”

 

“En Dwi Gast,” the Grandmaster told him, stepping forward. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

 

Loki, about to reply, stopped when he noticed that Gast’s soulmate mark was slowly fading into the one color it would be for the rest of their lives, which meant that his was doing the same. 

 

Would they be red? Pink? Green? White? If Loki was being honest he was hoping for a nice royal purple.

 

The color it ended in wasn’t red. Or pink. Or green, white, or purple. 

 

It was blue.

 

Blue had never been Loki’s favorite color. It reminded him too much of where he truly came from, how he would never truly fit in like his brother did. 

 

That all changed when he heard Gast tell him softly, “You look stunning.”

 

Loki looked away from Gast’s glowing mark and met his eyes. “I mean it,” Gast said. “It suits you.” 

 

“It suits  _ us _ ,” Loki corrected him, heart soaring as En Dwi Gast pulled him into a kiss. 


End file.
